


Sonic Tales: The Legend Of The Elements

by Monilovely



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Em um lugar onde o caos reina supremo e a esperança de uma vida normal é quase zeroUma feiticeira deve invocar seus poderes para trazer o escolhido á sua atenção e ajudá-la a salvar seu reinoMas não será fácil..."Muitos perigos te esperam nesta jornada, herói. Seja cauteloso. E nunca hesite em ajudar alguém com problemas" disse a maga, ao segurar seu cajado contra o peito"Não se preocupe, minha dama. Eu vou"O ouriço disparou por entre as dunas de areia até sumir completamente de vista, deixando a bela dama para trás
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog





	1. Heed my call!

Numa terra distante, onde não se via nada além de desertos escaldantes, o vento passava suave como sempre. O lugar parecia inóspito. Nenhuma fauna ou flora, nem mesmo a presença de cactos.

Logo, a visão se foca em uma jovem que corre assustada pelas dunas. Seus cabelos são do mais claro loiro e seus olhos do mais puro e cintilante azul. Suas vestimentas se tratavam de um longo e denso vestido, sapatilhas brancas, luvas e um capuz branco.

Seu vestido era de estilo princesa de cor azul cobalto claro. Ele era completo com uma fita branca próxima á base, com vários tecidos brancos por dentro da saia.

Suas luvas eram brancas e puras, nenhuma marca e nenhuma mancha, como se nunca houvessem sido usadas.

Seu capuz era branco com uma faixa azul celeste na frente, a partir de seu ombro, o capuz se dividia em vários ramos, que ficavam espalhados por suas costas.

Ela também carregava consigo, um cajado. Este continha um lírio branco no topo com várias folhas saindo do cabo. Ele era inteiramente do mais claro branco, tornando muito difícil olhar para ele sobre a luz do sol.

A garota corria com as mãos segurando a frente do vestido, enquanto seus sapatos raspavam na areia clara do deserto. Ela tinha uma expressão assustada e amedrontada. Não parava de correr por nada que acontecesse

Logo atrás dela, vários homens, cobertos da cabeça aos pés com armaduras, montavam em cavalos e perseguiam a garota.

De repente, a garota se viu cercada pelos cavaleiros, que agora sorriam malignamente.

\- muito bem, maga. Nos dê o cajado e talvez nós possamos lhe poupar – disse um dos homens

Enquanto os outros davam risadas maléficas, a bela dama franziu a testa e pegou o cajado com as duas mãos, levantando-o no ar.

\- Me desculpe, mas ser capturada não está na minha agenda – disse ela, com desdém na voz.

Ela bateu o cajado no chão, que fez um estrondo e criou um tipo de símbolo no chão e começou a brilhar num tom azul claro.

_Vamos lá, Maria. Se ela fez isso, você também consegue!_ – pensou

\- Ifaras zaras yezarak... Ifaras zaras yezarak... Oh bravo herói, ágil como o vento! Por favor, atenda meu chamado. Deixe as terras de seu plano atual e venha ao meu encontro!

O cajado emitiu um raio de luz azul em direção ao céu, que abriu um portal. De repente, de dentro do portal, uma criatura começou a cair.

Ela atingiu o solo com os pés firmes no chão e em seguida se ergueu em direção á maga

Era um ouriço de cor azul cobalto que vestia trajes em preto. Ele vestia um capuz que cobria sua primeira fileira de espinhos e suas orelhas, luvas pretas e tênis vermelhos com um pano preto cobrindo suas listras brancas.

O ouriço olhou ao seu redor, encarando os homens que agora pareciam mais retraídos. Ele sorriu ao vê-los assim

\- olha só o que temos aqui. Não se preocupe minha dama, vou dar um jeito nisso.

Ele começou a correr ao redor dos homens, perturbando bruscamente a brisa do lugar. Todos foram atirados de seus cavalos e no instante que tocaram o chão, se transformaram em pó.

No meio da confusão, Maria acabou caindo no chão e perdendo toda a briga entre o herói e os cavaleiros de areia.

\- Você está bem minha dama?

Maria tirou o braço da frente dos olhos e encarou o ouriço, que agora estendia a mão á ela. Ela delicadamente tomou sua mão e ele a ajudou a se levantar

\- Muito obrigada por sua ajuda, bravo herói.

\- sem problemas minha dama. Mas pode me chamar de Sonic – disse ele, sorrindo.

\- pois bem. Então pode me chamar de Maria. É muito bom vê-lo novamente, Sonic.

\- realmente. Muito aconteceu desde que parti para treinar – disse encarando o deserto, agora inóspito mais uma vez.

\- Bom, neste caso, por que não vamos para meu palácio? Temos muito que conversar

\- Tudo bem.

Maria agitou seu cajado, que formou um portal negro, por onde os dois entraram, sem olhar para trás


	2. The Castle

Maria guiou Sonic pelo portal e logo os dois acabaram em frente á um castelo.

A aparência era parecida com o taj mahal, mas com 5 torres. Na torre da frente, a maior de todas, haviam algumas vigas nos cantos e duas samambaias nas laterais da porta. Cada torre possuía uma janela com uma vista para todo o deserto.

O lugar possuía um grande jardim, diferente do resto do reino, este jardim era cheio de vida com um verde brilhante. No centro do jardim havia um grande lago com uma ponte que dava travessia para o outro lado. O lago tinha várias vitórias régias, com cores vibrantes e que esbanjavam alegria.

As águas eram cristalinas e completamente puras. Era possível ver todo o fundo do lago apenas de olhar para suas águas.

Ás margens do lago, próximas ao castelo, haviam várias flores. Havia margaridas, amores perfeitos, ásteres, calêndulas entre outras. Ao redor do castelo, haviam alguns coqueiros, e alguns lírios brancos.

O terreno do castelo era cercado por uma barreira mágica, com um arco com vigas enroladas nele.

\- chegamos – disse Maria

\- uou, seu castelo é lindo! – disse Sonic

\- obrigada. É um dos únicos lugares que não foi afetado pelo calor do deserto. Acho que tenho que agradecer à Merlina por isso...

Maria e Sonic atravessaram a barreira e caminharam pelos jardins. Sonic admirava a paisagem como se tivesse acabado de achar uma mina de diamantes. Fazia muito tempo que não via coisas tão vivas assim

\- Me acompanhe Sonic, vou te guiar até o seu quarto

\- tudo bem

Maria e Sonic passaram pelas salas, até chegarem à sala do trono. O lugar era um tanto vazio, com apenas várias escadas até um trono dourado e vermelho. Além disso, haviam grandes janelas com várias cortinas vermelhas, que balançavam com a brisa que passava

\- pois bem. Vá por aquela porta e siga até a terceira porta à esquerda. Pode ficar lá o tempo que precisar.

\- tudo bem. Muito obrigada, Maria

\- imagina. É o mínimo que posso fazer por você atender meu chamado tão depressa

\- claro. Não poderia deixar a dama dos elementos esperando, não é?

Maria de repente, pareceu ficar mais apática e com um ar triste

\- na verdade... É ex-dama.

As orelhas de Sonic se levantaram

\- o que aconteceu? Eu comecei a estranhar a Merlina e a Elise não estarem aqui, mas achei que elas estivessem em alguma missão ou coisa do tipo

Maria andou calmamente até a janela, de onde ficou encarando o horizonte com um sentimento de nostalgia nos olhos. Ela soltou um suspiro e se virou para Sonic, com um sorriso fraco no rosto

\- bom... Você ficou fora treinando á muito tempo... Então acho que já é hora de te contar essa história... A história do fim das guardiãs da harmonia


	3. A lenda

Há muito tempo neste mesmo reino...

Três magas governavam a terra mantendo tudo em equilíbrio. Merlina, a do meio. Elise, a mais nova. E Maria, a mais velha

Juntas, elas mantinham os elementares sobre controle. Os elementares eram criaturas que controlavam tanto os elementos quanto o tempo em si.

Cada irmã controlava uma parte do reino. Merlina controlava o espaço-tempo. Elise controlava tudo aquilo que tocava a terra e Maria controlava as coisas vivas.

Tudo ia bem até o chamado "dia das sombras" quando Merlina armou um golpe contra suas irmãs. Ela tentou fazer um feitiço poderoso para poder dominar a tudo e a todos e assim controlar toda a existência

Porém, ela não conseguiu fazer o feitiço que queria e devido à sua briga com as irmãs, os elementares saíram de controle e acabaram provocando uma maldição na terra

O fogo consumiu toda a natureza do local, transformando tudo em poeira

A eletricidade torturou todas as criaturas vivas com repentinos raios que caíram por toda a parte

O vento soprou toda a esperança e resquícios de vida do lugar

O gelo perdeu o poder devido ao domínio do fogo e acabou desaparecendo, liberando uma onda de calor escaldantes

A terra tremeu tudo ao seu redor, matando centenas de pessoas com terremotos. O que também causou muitos problemas para gravidade, que se exilou em uma terra distante

A flora estava muito fraca para lutar

E a água não foi encontrada em lugar nenhum...

Merlina baniu Elise e Maria para dois lugares diferentes. Elise foi transformada em ninfa e jogada na vala mais profunda.

Maria foi banida para um castelo cercado com uma barreira muito poderosa. Se ela deixasse a barreira, seria atacada pelos guardas de Merlina e morta pelos mesmos

Com o reino à sua disposição, Merlina tentou fazer o feitiço. Mas algo estava faltando. O elemento água

Para fazer um feitiço tão poderoso como o de tornar um reino eterno, que era o que Merlina almejava, era necessário ter o controle de todos os elementos, mas estava faltando a água

E também havia um outro elemento do qual ela desconhecia. A escuridão. Maria e Elise eram as únicas que sabiam da existência do mesmo. Portanto, não haveria como Merlina conseguir fazer o feitiço   
Com os reinos separados, o caos reinou por muito tempo sobre a terra. E todos ficaram à espera de que algum dia, um herói pudesse aparecer para salvar o reino da destruição


End file.
